


Among Us Short Story -- Impostor

by D1nDj4r1n



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Impostor White (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1nDj4r1n/pseuds/D1nDj4r1n
Summary: (Don't wanna add a summary because it will contain spoilers... And I don't want it )
Kudos: 3





	Among Us Short Story -- Impostor

I woke up in a small ship. There were three other people awake. Another six were asleep. My Vision was a little bit blurry but it soon got better as I stood up.  
The other three watched me gather balance. My suite was coloured in a deep black. "Hi! You okay?", asked a girl in a neon pink suite. I nodded and I felt eyes laying on me. I turned my head around and a guy in a white suite leaned against the wall. He was looking straight at me. He looked like he would kill me right now but the girl in the pink suite interrupted the awkward silence that grew in the ship. "Do you remember your Name?", she asked. I shook my head and she said that I'll get called Black from now on.

After a while everybody were awake.  
A "beep-beep" sound filled the ship and everybody grabbed in their bag. On my tablet was a single word. The text changed and now it says what I have to do. I read the tasks and as soon as I finished, the ship crashed. The back half of the ship was destroyed. I looked out of the huge hole that remains. "We're on a planet", said blue. There was something like a laboratory station in front of us.  
"OK EVERYBODY!", said white with a strong voice "THE TASKS ARE EASY TO UNDERSTAND. FINISH THEM, FIND THE IMPOSTOR AND STAY ALIVE! STAY TOGETHER IN GROUPS OF THREE AND THE CHANCE IS BIGGER TO SURVIVE."  
Pink looked at me: "Wanna team up?", she asked and under the visor I could see her smile.  
I nodded my head. She looked around to find a third person for our team. But before she could say anything white stood behind me and asked: "Still space for me?" I got goosebumps all over my body. He was way bigger and stronger than me and I could feel danger everytime he moves. Pink nodded quickly and I could see sparkles around her.  
She was happy.  
Happy to have a team.  
We started to walk into a big room on the right side of the ship. Pink went to fix wires and white took me around an other corner. "Listen to me", he said angry "Touch her and I'm going to eject you as quicker than you can blink." He was very scary. I nodded my head and shiver. As pink was done we went trough a plastic hallway. There was a boiler room and a room wich is probably for Oxigen. There was a tree wich was connected with a computer. White switched a few scales and the task bar on my tablet filled. Just like when Pink was done with the wires before.  
"Now. Your Task", White said. I didn't know how to explain it without sounding suspicious. "What's your first task?", asked Pink. I looked at my tablet. The red letter above my tasks saying that I have to fake them.  
"U-Uhhmm", I stuttered. But right before White could do anything, our tablets went crazy.  
>>DEAD BODY REPPRTED<<  
All over the screen were these letters. We rushed to the office and took place on the table.  
"Where?", asked the guy in the dark green suit.  
Lime answered scared: "In the specimen Room. I... I... There was blood everywhere... It... It was horror... It was just scary!" He was hyperventilating and Pink helped him to calm down. "Did you see anybody?", White asked. Lime shook his head and started to cry. "I don't want this anymore! Why am I here?! Why am I supposed to do this?!" Pink hugged home tight and patted his back. White was straight looking at me with anger. "Hey guys. Where was everybody?" He asked, without turning his head. Everyone was explaining where they were. Just the guy in the purple suit said that he didn't know where he was and that he was somewhere outside. White was looking like he was thinking. "It seems that no one was near?" They nodded and White continued: "But I know who is an Impostor", He said with a loud voice to get everyone's attention. He pointed a finger right at me and said: "He wasn't doing tasks. Pink and me were with him and were doing tasks. But as we asked where to go for his tasks he stuttered and didn't give an answer." Everybody looked at me. I had nothing to say.  
He was right. I was the Impostor.  
The word at the start that showed up on my screen said that I am the Impostor and have to kill everybody else.  
Pink stood in front of me. "Do you have a proof? Maybe he was just not sure how to explain the room. Maybe he forgot the name of the room."  
I could feel the anger between them. The time for vote ran out and we had to continue our tasks.  
"Next time, you'll die", White said pushing me against a wall. I could feel his angry eyes burning trough me. Pink came and tried to pull White away. "You know what? You're out! Go find another team!" She almost yelled.  
White stepped back and left the room. I breathed heavily.  
"Thanks", I huffed.  
Me and Pink went to do tasks. After she finished fixing wires in the laboratory, she looked around.  
"What's wrong?", I asked.  
Pink whispered: "I know you are the Impostor. But I trust you. Don't let me regret what I did earlier." I nodded quickly and we continued. She told me what she likes and what not. After a while we passed a dead body. We reported and met the others at the office again. 

"It was definitely Black!", shouted White. "It was with pink!", I yelled back. Pink protected me but the others believed White. Orange thought loud: "Everytime I saw you doing tasks, the task bar didn't fill. "That's because I didn't do any tasks. I'm already finish.", I said quick. Pink nodded but White said that he want to see my tablet. "The tasks have to be green right?", he asked strict. Everybody nodded. I didn't hand him my tabled. Instead Pink asked: "Why can we be sure that you're a Crewmate?" She was challenging him. "You saw me do tasks earlier. As we were a team.", he said with a deep low voice. Pink said that she can't be sure that he wasn't faking them. He showed his tablet to everyone. Every task except for one were green. "See? I'm not an Impostor", He said playfully. The time went out again thanks to Pink who was arguing with White. Everybody went out again and the three of us remains. Me, White and Pink. Pink and I were about to leave but right after Pink the door closed. Me and White were still in the room. I turned around with my back against the heavy door. "You know. You should never challenge me", he said with danger in his voice. He grabbed my shoulders and was showing his full height. My Heart started to beat faster and faster. I heard Pinks voice behind the door. "Black? Black are you okay?!" She was slamming against the metal.  
I was scared to hell as White continued speaking: "You know that she'll need time to get that door open?" He seemed to enjoy to see me this scared and vulnerable. "And you know what?", he tossed the tablet that he showed earlier to the side. Just now I realized there is a dead body under the sideboard.  
"This Tablet isn't mine. And you're not going to get out of this room alive."  
He took a knife out of his pocket. He raised it right to my neck. "Hmmm, bloody or cracked bones?", he asked.  
"Better both" He said and I could see the grin on his face. "We're the same team! Why are you doing this?", I yelled at him. He was looking at me like I was dump. "Because I don't like you and I could easily win without any help." Right before he could stab me the door opened. 

Pink stood there and as soon as she saw the knife she jumped to the red button in the middle of the table. All people rushed into the small room.  
"WHITE! IT'S WHITE", she yelled but nobody believed her. "White showed his tablet", said Orange. I pointed to the dead body. "The tablet is his." Everybody looked to the sideboard. The tablet layed on the floor in front of the dead body of yellow. "I was doing tasks as I got here seeing Black try to kill Pink", White tried to protect himself. Pink started to argue again: "But why is your last task still white? And by the way... The location of the Oxigen Room is not near." Everyone looked at the tablet. Pink was right. The last task is still unfinished. The others started to vote.  
For White. 

He got ejected and everybody returned to their tasks. There is still one Impostor: me.  
But I just followed Pink and didn't do anything like killing or sabotaging. "You know you will lose if I have finished that task?", Pink asked worried. I nodded my head and said: "Yeah I know but I don't want to win if it means that I have to kill you." She hugged me. "Awww you're so cute!" I hugged her back and we stayed like this a few moments. "You should finish now", I said and she pulled back. "Right..." She connected the last wire and our tablets said that the Crewmates won. I smiled slightly under my helmet. The everything went black.


End file.
